


never meant to be

by bongjaehyunz



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, but they’re cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bongjaehyunz/pseuds/bongjaehyunz
Summary: some love were never meant to be in the first place





	1. Chapter 1

The familiar sound of someone fumbling with the keys was heard through the thick wooden door. “He’s finally back,” the mere thought of his person returning to his side brought a wide smile to Jaehyun’s face.

The next sound of the door slamming shut sent shivers down Jaehyun’s back. He felt his stomach turn and a familiar fear momentarily paralysed him. “I’m home.” Jibeom mumbled and went straight into their room, not even bothering to take a glimpse of the lovesick boy in the kitchen.

It was one of those days. It’s been years since they started dating, and it wasn’t that Jaehyun didn’t know about Jibeom’s temper, he just thought it might’ve been a phase that they could overcome together. But these days, Jibeom has been shutting himself in, and Jaehyun can’t help but start doubting if things were still going to work out.

Jaehyun took careful steps towards their room, and made an effort to knock before entering. He couldn’t deny that he felt more distant from Jibeom than ever. “Bad day?” Jaehyun asked meekly, but it was more of a whisper.

Jibeom nodded and that was the first time they made eye contact that day. Softening at the sight of Jibeom’s tired eyes, Jaehyun sat by his side on the bed and took Jibeom’s hands in his. They didn’t speak for awhile, but Jibeom broke the silence by pulling his hand away roughly. “Why are you always like this?” He almost looked annoyed, while staring at the boy who was like his sun.

Jaehyun was hurt, and his eyes gave him away immediately. “Like what?” He grabbed Jibeom’s pinky like how he always did when he was scared or worried.

Jibeom shook him off once again, “Like this! This! I know I’ve been hurting you over and over these days, you’re holding my hand even if your sleep, I can feel it Jaehyun, I can! But why are you acting like everything is fine? Why are you acting like you aren’t hurt?”

Jaehyun felt his palms turn sweaty. They fought occasionally over silly little things like who should be washing the dishes, but never about real problems like these. “I-I’m sure you just had a bad day, we will be fine once you wake up the next day.” He tried to force a smile, he wasn’t sure who was the one he needed to convince, Jibeom or himself?

“I don’t need you to be like this, you don’t have to always be so nice. It really annoys me sometimes you know? You haven’t been out working, you don’t know how it’s like to be out there, fighting in the corporate world for our lives. Sometimes, seeing you being so innocent and naive, it just really irks me. How could you not know how to defend yourself? I’m so sick of this, I’m so sick of you.” Jibeom had never meant to say that, but at that point, he had no regrets.

That broke something in Jaehyun, and he knew that no backhugs, cuddles or snuggling in bed together could heal this. “Let’s break up then.” Jaehyun hoped for Jibeom to say something, anything but this silence. Please let Jibeom hold him back, please let Jibeom stop him from breaking them forever.

“Alright. We should. It’s been long enough.” Jibeom stood up and left the room, leaving Jaehyun to think if he heard the other boy correctly. Because as Jaehyun was his sun, Jibeom was Jaehyun’s moon, who lit up his darkest nights, his home, whom he felt never ending comfort from, his everything, whom he was about to lose.


	2. Chapter 2

Things were awfully quiet after Jibeom left the room, but Jaehyun was still deafened by his own thumping heart and loud thoughts. Is this really the end? He thought, as he occasionally glanced towards the door, hoping Jibeom would walk right through and tell him he was sorry and that he wanted him back. But as every second passed without a sight of Jibeom, Jaehyun seemed to feel another pang in his heart.

It really is.   
-  
Jaehyun removed his clothes from the cupboard, in motions as slow as he could pull off, with intentions to drag this on for as long as he could. He still wanted to give Jibeom more time, more time to hold Jaehyun back, more time to make them okay again. Jaehyun only realised that his hands were shaking badly, when the snow globe slipped out from his hands, shattering on the cold hard floor. His eyes widened in shock as Jibeom rushed into the room, face darkened with worry. The globe was a gift from Jibeom to Jaehyun, when the boy first confessed to the latter.

Kneeling on the floor, Jaehyun couldn’t stop his tears from falling as he picked up the broken glass pieces, everything was a mess and the only thing intact was a picture of the couple that originally sat prettily in the middle of the globe. “Get up, I’ll do it. Don’t hurt yourself.” Jibeom sighed as he rolled up his long sleeves, squatting down and finally meeting Jaehyun in the eye. Jibeom’s heart thumped in a familiar rhythm, but he seemed to be able to control it better and better these days.

Jaehyun realised he got a cut on his pinky as a drop of blood hit the floor. He wiped it away immediately and hid his hand behind his back, not wanting Jibeom to notice and call him weak and naive again. Jaehyun felt an unexplainable sadness, as he thought about the times he would pout and show Jibeom his wounds whenever he had one, and even the smallest of paper cuts would earn him a kiss and a hug from the latter.

Jaehyun stood up and left Jibeom alone to clear up the mess. It hurt being in the same space as Jibeom, knowing the boy isn’t doing anything to hold Jaehyun back. Jaehyun wished and hoped and prayed, that it was just a temperamental thing, that it’ll all be over soon after a good nights sleep, but every single time he closed his eyes, Jibeom’s voice telling him that Jibeom was sick of him rings in his mind, loud and clear.   
-  
Jaehyun lugged his bags out the front door, taking one last look at the place he called home for the last few years. Jibeom had offered to move out instead, but Jaehyun thought it didn’t make sense, it was Jibeom’s home after all.

Jaehyun felt his heart clench even tighter as he heard Jibeom call after him. “Jaehyun-ah...” He couldn’t help but grow hopeful again. But his heart only got stomped on again, as Jibeom stretched out his hand, “Your keys?”

It was truly over, between the two of them.


End file.
